Solar panels have been commonly in use for several decades. Photovoltaic panels convert light into electricity at the atomic level. French physicist, Edmond Becquerel in 1839, found that certain materials would produce small electric current when exposed to light. Later,
Albert Einstein in 1905 described in detail the photoelectric effect of certain materials when exposed to light cause them to absorb photons of light and release electrons. When these free electrons are absorbed and captured by adjacent substrate, an electric current results that can be used as electricity. Bell Laboratories built the first photovoltaic module in 1954. It is not until the mid sixties that the space industry began to make the first serious use of the technology to provide power aboard spacecraft. Later, in the early 1970, the photovoltaic technology gained popularity and recognition during the energy crisis.
Basically photovoltaic cells, also called solar cell, are made of a semiconductor material, such as specially treated silicone, which is wafered between two electrical conductor surfaces. When sunlight strikes the top surface, electrons will be released and captured in a form of electric current, which can be used electricity.
A number of solar cells are usually connected to each other and mounted in a support structure or frame is called Photovoltaic module. Furthermore, large numbers of modules are electrically connected to form large solar panels or array. Said array can be mounted in large number in open fields generating considerable amount of direct current electricity.
Due to limited space in urban backyards or house roofs, the number of panels required for a particular residential or commercial project can be limited due to small available surface. The present invention overcomes such limitation by providing double-layered solar panels. A major improvement provided by the present invention is a double-layered solar panel whereby the sun light beams strikes the first top layer and significant portion of said beam will penetrate the top layer through longitudinal and transverse slots having cylindrical lenses, which will diverge the incoming light onto the second lower panel. While the conventional devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not suitable for providing double-layered solar panels that deliver more electrical current while occupying same or smaller surfaces.